


Maedhros and Maglor Doodle

by Kokiri85



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elves, Gen, Kinslayers, MY SONS, did everything wrong but I love them anyway, feanorians - Freeform - Freeform, murder!elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokiri85/pseuds/Kokiri85
Summary: Just a doodle of my very favorite kinslaying murder-elves.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Maedhros and Maglor Doodle

**Author's Note:**

> I went into the Silmarillion expecting a lot more Celebrimbor, I think? I was not prepared to get so wrecked over these guys, but that is what happened.
> 
> I don't actually know if I picture them like this, it's all still very fuzzy. Except that being elves = really great hair. That is set in stone.


End file.
